the Ranger, the General and the Exile
by Uncle Caramel
Summary: After discovering her heritage, Quinn decides to follow her farther into Noxus. She was only planning to stay for a few weeks until he met a certain man appointed by her farther. At first she was disgusted by him but soon finds herself falling in love with him. But things get messy when she found his heart was already someone else. While a new threat lurks in the shadows...


I do not own League of Legends or any of the Character's

I may own a few personal OC later

First official chapter of "The Ranger, the General and the exile"

2013/8/19 In need of an Beta

Please enjoy

* * *

Chp 1: What just happened?

A purple hair woman stood over a gravestone with flowers in her hand. She has a crossbow strap to her waist. She was in her late 20's with sharp golden eyes. He wore a skin tight spandex with armor with Demacian designs on them. The outfit made her looks like an eagle. It was the middle of spring with rain clouds covering up the sky. She looks down as the tomb stones. "I'm back brother…. I brought you flowers…." She whispered to herself. Tear drops start to form into her eyes

"Quinn…"

Immediately without warning Quinn unhook her cross bow from her belt and pointed towards where the sounds came from. She was shock to find the owners of the voice. A man in his early 50's, going bald with only 3 dark strip of hair left on his head. He has a bandana covering his face. He had golden eyes just like her except his was cold and more collective. Obvious he had the wisdom of age. He holds a fancy Noxian design crane with a raven head. On his right shoulder stood a 6 eye raven that's was glaring intensely at the sky.

"Grand Genral why are you here? You know where the boarders are" Quinn replied with a monotone voice. Quinn stared intensely at the grand general of Noxus. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. Quinn was getting impatiently and was about to sprout out an insult to get the man reaction. For some reason there just something different about him. For some reason this man reminds her of her deceased brother. She was just about to open her mouth, but he beat her to it.

"Jericho…no need for formality here…I would prefer farther though…" The man said quietly as he lifts his head up. "It's going to rain soon."

Quinn look confused as she looked at the Master Tactician. She didn't hear everything he said. Suddenly a massive Demacian eagle landed on her shoulder. "What did you see up there Val? How many?" Quinn whispered to her companion. Valor stared at Beatrice and swain then back to Quinn and screeched. Quinn looked her partner with temporary shock look before facing Swain again. "No back up?" Quinn simply stated

"Why would I need to bring assassins with me when I'm here to visit my daughter and deceased son?" Swain replied calmly.

Quinn was confused after hearing Swain's reply. "What do you mean? There is only one tomb here and it's my brother's?" She replied. "One who was killed in a Noxian raid."

"Quinn please look …I'm your… no I don't deserve that title" Swain said to himself more than anyone. "But wait here take a look at this" Swain said as he pulled out a small wooden pendent on a bird" He slowly walked towards Quinn with the bird in his left hand. "Remember this…"

Quinn was shocked as he look at the small piece of decoration in Swain's hand. Around her neck 2 similar pendent was also around her neck. Then suddenly Quinn gritted her teeth as the anger boiled inside of her. "What have you done to him you monster! You Noxian scum I'll …" Her hands start to shake then suddenly she pulled the trigger and the bolt fire from her crossbow. The arrow fly the air in a without a sound

"Thump!"

The arrow pierced through Swain's shoulder. Bloods start to leek down his arm. Everyone was shocked. Beatrice look at Swain with concern then turn her head and glared at the Ranger.

"Why didn't you dodge you faster than that? I have seen you fight you could have easily…" Quinn asked mystified

"Because … I deserved it…I should have protected you and your brother" Swain slowly replied.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn replied

"I should have stayed…" Swain mumbled

"What are you talking about!?" Quinn replied raising her voice.

"Quinn your farther didn't die… I'm your farther." Swain finally stated

"Quinn your farther didn't die… I'm your farther." Swain finally stated

Quinn was shocked as he looked at the master tactician. Her hands start to shake even more "Don't play games with me Swain…" she asked in a whispered. Valor looked a confused as he looked at Quinn. Than after he screeched at her as if telling her to get a hold of herself. But Quinn continues to shake as tear began to from. Rain starts to fall from sky, but neither Swain nor Quinn cared.

Swain using his free hand grabs the bolt on his shoulder. He then quickly pulled the bolt out from his shoulder and drop in on the ground. The wound made from the bolt start to slowly close itself. After few seconds the only trace of the bolt shot was the hole in Swain uniform. "Look I know this might a bit sudden, but please listen…"

Beatrice looked a Jericho at a second, before jerking her head at the might purple Demacian eagle. She cawed at the mighty bird, before she flew from Jericho shoulder and land on a nearby tree.

Valor looked at Quinn with a concerned look on his face. He screeched in question. Quinn closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Getting a better hold of her weapon she replied "Go Val; there is no need you to get your feather wet."

" Quinn please listen, remember me?" Swain asked softly as he moves closer to Quinn.

_Flashback _

_ "Farther don't go! Please don't leave us…" a young Quinn and her brother asked as they pulled and a man robe. "Don't go…please…" Quinn's voice starting to cracked. The owner of the robe gently pulled Quinn away from his robe. He had black hair with warm yellow eyes. "I'm sorry, but I need to go…" he said with apologetic voiced. He looked at his daughter. Her eye was red from the crying tears falling down her cheek. The man felt his heart dropped. "I' sorry but I must leave. I'm dangerous and I could hurt you." The man half lied. "Farther won't hurt us. Farther too kind to do hurt anything" Quinn brother stated as looked at his farther. His eyes was only a bit misty, but wasn't crying like his sister_

_ Then man ruffled his son purple hair and said "Farther sick and there bad people who don't like my disease. They're kill me no matter what the cost…I must leave" The man said._

_ "Then I will protect you farther." The son said to his farther while Quinn was burying her face into father's robe. The man smiled weakly at his son "Jericho come on we don't have much time." A woman's called. The man turned his head around "Just a few more minutes please." He then focuses his attention back onto his children. "Don't make promises you can't keep to you love ones. I taught you that, remember?" the man said. _

_ "I might not have the strength now, but one day I will. I will train hard. I will become a knight. I will protect you and sis. I swear that on my life." They boy claimed with conviction. Tear drop start to form on his eyes. He reaches his hand into the pocket of his robe. He pulled out three small pendent that looked like the bird. He pulls Quinn away from his robe and started to bend down. He held the pendent in front of his daughter and son. "Is our family tradition to receive a bird shape pendent when they reach 16. But I don't think I'll have the luxury so I'll give it to you now." He then gave them each a pendent. One shape like hawk was given to his son. The one shape like an eagle was given to his daughter._

_ "Farther… if is it's our family tradition to receive 'hiccup' a pendent. What's your shape like?" Quinn asked trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. The man pulled out the pendent that was hanging on his neck_

_ "Raven."_

_Flashback end_

"How…" Quinn chocked as she closer examined the pendant. It was indeed his father's. She starts to lower her crossbow. He looked the Master tactician and saw he has pulled down his bandana. There was no doubt I was him…her long lost farther. He looked very tired with a lot of wrinkles on his face. "Why did you leave us… why did you raid our home?" Quinn whimpered "why…"

Swain looked at her daughter and sighed. He pulled his bandana back up covering his face. "It's a long long story... one I to be told a later time." Swain paused a little. "Can I see him?" Quinn looked at her farther before moving to the side.

Swain bends down on his knees as he star and the simple tomb stone. "Rest in Peace my dear brother…" Tears start to form in his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry son. Some master strategist I'm am. I couldn't even come up with a man to protect my very own family." He crocked as his voice starting to crack.

"Is my father really The Grand-General of Noxus?" was one in a million thought that was going through her mind. "Why did he leave?" Quinn looked down the Grand General of Noxus. She could kill him right now he has his back turned and she was holding he crossbow. One simply shot to the end and Noxus will be in shambles, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "I could be a hero, but not a knight" She thought. And then there was that sadden aura around the man as he looked down at her brother grave stone. An aura that couldn't to be faked, it was a feeling that couldn't be acted no matter how good the actor was. She was always had a talent for sensing things and right now all she could sense was a man crying over his deceased son.

"Why did you leave?" Quinn ask again

Jericho closed his eyes and said one word. His voiced full of hatred and bitterness.

" Darkwill."

The rain began to fall on top of the two

0.0.06

Beatrice looked at Swain and made a sighing motion. Currently she and Valor was hiding in a nearby tree trying to stay dry. Valor looked at her partner and the most hate man in Demacia with a confused looked.

"Poor Jericho" a woman said from under the tree. She had purple hair with fancy head dress. She wore a coat that covers her stripper like costume. "He's been so stress out lately." She sighed holding an umbrella over her head while carrying another in her other hand. She look at up at Beatrice who was standing next to Valor. She giggled a little before turning her head towards Swain and Quinn. Beatrice flew down and landed on the woman's shoulder.

Valor who was still up in tree immediately recognized who the woman was and quickly flew toward Quinn.

0.0.0

"Darkwill. The ex-supreme commander of Noxus? How's is he…" Quinn ask when a felt the weight of Valor land on her shoulder. " Val!" she exclaimed "Why are you here?"

Before Valor could open his beak, a woman's called "Jericho come to the carriage we can't have you catching a cold." Quinn turned around to see someone who shocked even more than the Grand Genral of Noxus. Leblanc the leader of the Black Ross 2 major Noxus figure head appeared right in front of her. "Leblanc?" was all she could say staring at the woman.

"Ohhh you have you mother face, but you farther eyes. You look so nice. It is a shame your fashion sense in horrible" Leblanc giggle as she towards Quinn and hands her an umbrella "Here is for the rain. We don't want such a majestic bird as him getting wet. But seriously your fashion sense is horrible just like you mother."

Quinn felt a slight blush of embarrassment coming on her. "What do you mean and what about my mother?" Quinn replied feeling a bit offended "What's wrong with the way I dress it's more" Quinn was about to argue when she realize she was having a casual conversation with her states most hated enemy.

"Ahh you're so cute… just like you mother. Can't stand being judge on how she dressed. Makes me just want to eat you up." Leblanc giggled amused by Quinn reaction.

"Wha…" Quinn answer confused

"Come on Honey show me you hair that you hide behind that helmet and shoe more skin why do you keep those babies hidden?" Leblanc stare at Quinn like a piece of meat. Her hand was making a groping motion " Let me fell those babies" She step closer to Quinn Beatrice made a deadpanned expression which look weird with her 6 eyes. Valor was about to jump in front of her partner to protect from the purple haired molester.

"Stop it Leblanc." Swain commanded quietly.

"Ahh you no fun Jericho." Leblanc replied with puppy eyes staring at Swain. Jericho didn't even bat an eye at the Deceiver. "Just hand me the umbrella and you can dispel yourself." He commanded emotionlessly. Leblanc rolled her eyes "You're too serious Jericho." Swain turned around and looked at Leblanc, with a deadpanned look. Leblanc sighed before handing the umbrella .Beatrice flew over to swain and land on his shoulder. Leblanc looked at Quinn who was still a bit confused on the situation. "I do hope you accept his offer. It would make him a bit happier." And with Leblanc disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Quinn… would you listen to me for a bit?" Swain asked turning his head toward the ranger "And please open the umbrella, it's not cursed"

Quinn shook her head a little to progress what just happen in her head. She was visiting her brother's grave. Suddenly her long lost farther shows up from nowhere. Who just happen to be the head figure of Noxus Jericho Swain. Then said man broke down into tears in front of her brother graves. Jericho Swain one few emotionless man of this world broke down to tears. After that hectic of a mess Leblanc shows up and try to molest her. All they while in Demacia territory and somehow she still lives. She already pinched herself a few times to make sure it's not a dream. She was than snap out of her thought by Valor's screech. She then realizes she was in the rain and Valor as getting really wet. She quickly checks for any traps curse spell and tome on the umbrella after determined it was safe she opened it.

Jericho waited patiently as he watch Quinn open her umbrella. He took a deep breath before. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done. I've done many horrible things in my life. I don't regret much on the path that I have taken. Expect leaving you and your brother behind. I wanted to come back and take all of you to some where safe. Somewhere peaceful, I really did want to turn back and take you with me. But I knew it couldn't, I can't stand running away. I swore I wouldn't follow the same path as your grandfather. I swore on his grave I would make Noxus rise from the bottom and reveal the truth. I thought I could through away everything and pursues my goals, but my heart fell when you two begged me to stay. I want you to know I'm very proud of you despite I disagree with you profession. Quinn I don't expect you to accept me as you're farther. I know I don't deserve it, but I still want to make it up to you. You're the last of my family. I can't imagine losing you too. Quinn I ask you to come with me to Noxus I promise I would try to redeem myself as a farther"

"I…" Quinn stuttered, not sure on how to answer to Jericho request.

Before Quinn could answer Swain started again"I will understand if you do refuse my request. If you do please avoid my path…I can't imagine ordering my own daughter death. I fear it might the monster inside me will win."

Quinn stared at her so called, she detected no lies. He's being truly wants redden himself in front of her. She looked at Val who was also staring at Swain. When he felt Quinn uncertainty, he turn his head to Quinn and nodded. Quinn took a deep breath to calm her nerves. After what it seem to be an eternal silence. She replied. "I accept."

The next scene truly shook Quinn he saw Jericho face relaxed and almost as if he was forming a smile. But his bandana covers the lower part of his face so Quinn couldn't tell.

"Follow me to the carriage than"

0.0.0

A few days have passed and finally she arrived at Noxus at the request of his farther. Quinn still felt uncomfortable being called daughter by the Jericho. She supposes she should call him farther, but it felt so weird. She always did have a small lingering hatred for Noxus. But she soon let that go when she joins Demacia military. Swain didn't force her to called him that title. Which she was surprised at that, he told him to call him that when she feels ready. "He so different, totally not how Demacia makes him out to be." Was Quinn thought throw out the trip. Swain promised her the truth when they reach Noxus. He tried to remind her of the 5 short years of happy memories when he was still with them. But the whole thing got really awkward when the reach a nearby town for clothe. Swain said those clothe she have are to dangerous to be wore in Noxus.

Leblanc was so happy when she heard that. Before Swain got out the carriage Leblanc has already drag Quinn into the nearby adult store.

"NO I'm not wearing these…" Quinn stated as she looked at the outfit and under garment in front of her. Leblanc was holding in front of her a black lace pantie and behind her was a dark color dress similar to Quinns, except it shows an uncomfortable amount of skin. Quinn was the more modest female champion within the League than most. He costume was design for comfort, not distraction.

"Aww some on Honey try them on, they'll look great on you" Leblanc teased.

"…" Swain stood quietly outside the store.

After an hour of shopping they finally pack the entire luggage in the back of the carriage. Quinn was amazed on how open the noxian fashion sense was. A lot of open's in many for the uniform in the stores. She got a few casual, a formal and few extra under garment(Swain was not present so Leblanc forced a few more embossing ones on Quinn) Swain was in a bit of a grumpy mod as he had to drag Leblanc out of a adult xxx store 6 times. Quinn of all the personality she expect from the leader of the Black Ross. But she never expects her to be so lively.

Quinn got on the carriage with Valor, they both pretty much look the same as before except her armor and clothing has a more noxain tone to it. It was red and black with grey armor pieces. She still kept her crossbow the same though and her standard demacian set was bury deep into the new cloth Leblanc bought for her. Valor didn't really seem too happy about the change. He was always sitting next to Quinn during the trip.

0.0.0

In the central of Noxus it stood a huge gigantic skull face castle. It was built by Darkwill a few centuries back. It was to show the people that he was in charge. The placed was built on the foundation of a steep mountain that once resides in the middle of Noxus. It was once the home of the supreme commander Darkwill. But now it's nothing more than giant office. Near the top floor of the massive castle was where Swain castle reside. The room was once the bedroom of Darkwill, later remodel into an office. Down the hall to west side to the entrance of Swain office was the office of a rather famous noxian general. The room number was 7444

A man wearing a military armor was in front of the said door. He knocks loudly on it. "General are you there I bring a message from the Grand General himself

Inside the general was sleeping on the table when he heard the loud knocking. He wore a rather standard Noxian front line armor despite his high ranking. His desk is scatter with paper that fell from the piles, it covered part of general face. He lay faced down with a book in front of him. He was still holding his pen that he do paper work with. The sound of knocking woke him up showing his rugged face. His skin was thick and dark. He had a sharp nose with a real square jaw. His hair was dark and was pulled back with a white streak on left. His eyes were dark around the corners with hints of red. He pulled his head from the desk and rubs his nose bridge. There was a scar on top of his right eye and a massive scar on his neck. "General? I have a message" the man called from outside. The massive general stood up as he starts to organize his desk. "Yes lieutenant. What are you here to inform me about?" "The Grand General seeks an audience with you immediately." The massive general picked a cup of cold coffee and quickly drank it down. He finished piling his paperwork and organized his stuff. With the paper removed a better view of the desk was showed. It has a 2 picture frames: one with a picture of the General's brother and him and another is picture of a lovely white haired women with ruby red eyes. Beside that was a stack of books with a name tag on top of it.

"Darius the hands of Noxus"

Darius took a towel from hooks on his door and quickly cleaned his face. He then opens to door to see the lieutenant standing in front of his office. "You are to escort me?" He asked. "No the Grand General wish for you go alone, he told me to inform you that you are release from office for the month and you are assign to protect a women,sir."

"…" Darius didn't say anything before replying "Is there anything else to inform me of?"

"No, sir." The lieutenant salutes before walking off. Darius sighed as he picked up the office keys from his desk near the books. He sighed locked the door to his office and head to the Swain's office.

And under the pile the books was a barely hidden combat knife with tints of blood on them.

0.0.0

"I'm sorry that I couldn't spend time with you, but this meeting is rather important." Swain apologies to Quinn. "I'll have called a guard to keep you safe until I return." Quinn looked at her farther and asked "Who is he?"

"My right hand man. Also a fellow Champion of the League, I do believe you have met him"

"General?" a knock was heard through Swain office door. "You wish to see me?" a deep masculine voice was heard through the door. The voice was very familiar to Quinn for some reason

"Yes and I do believe he is here" Swain said as he head to the door. Quinn stood there for a second try to figure out who the voice belong to. Opening the door both member was shock as to the identity of the other party

"Quinn Demacia wings?"The giant noxian general replied in shock

"Darius, the Hand of Noxus?" Quinn asked her farther

"Yes daughter, he will be your personal body guard for the week until I return."

* * *

Credit & authors note

Again Huge thank to NorthernHarrier for letting me borrow her Darius. People who wish more about her Darius there is a link to her tumbler on my profile. She is any amazing writer and I highly suggest you to read her Fan fic (which has novel quality stuff there) and follow her Rp and ask blog **ask-generaldarius**(There will be a link in my profile)

Also to thanks to grand-general-of-noxus on tumbler for motivating me to write this fanfic.

Please note that this maybe not exactly follow everything in someone else headcanon. This is still somewhat my story

Again I don't own League of Legends

8/19/2013: In need of a Beta right now if interested please Pm me.

Please Review on your thought of the story.


End file.
